


București

by redsixred



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And They Make Sweet Love, Bucky Barnes in Bucharest, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Digital Art, M/M, Morning Sex, Reunion Sex, Steve Rogers in Bucharest, as in, except for the floor, i tried to make the room look like bucky's safehouse in cap 3, no tile pattern because i'm a lazy piece of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsixred/pseuds/redsixred
Summary: No one comes after them, so they don't run. They buy a new comforter set and stay in Bucharest instead.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	București

**Author's Note:**

> Title: București  
> Creator(s): redsixred  
> Card number: 003  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937261  
> Square filled: B4 - Morning Sex  
> Rating: Mature  
> Archive warnings: None  
> Major tags: Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Morning Sex, Reunion Sex, Digital Art  
> Summary: No one comes after them, so they don't run. They buy a new comforter set and stay in Bucharest instead.  
> Word count: N/A

**Author's Note:**

> look i just think the second drawer where the box of condoms sits next to the box of bullets captures the essence of their relationship


End file.
